Good Enough
by ABeautifulDisgrace
Summary: Exhausted with being labeled stupid by Inuyasha, Kagome leaves for good, wishing for not only the destruction of the well, but of herself with it. Only death can bring her peace, for she believes she is no longer good enough and leaves the work to Kikyoo


Disclaimer: In a very depressing monotone, I must state that I do not own any ounce of Inuyasha, but am left dreaming of such luck at night. Purrt.

--------

Good Enough

**Chapter One**: Codename Stupid

"Ow!"

The sound of her voice echoed from the depths of the well. If one would peer down to see the source, nothing could be made out but pitch black and the faint twists and turns of tree roots as they, too, stretched down into the darkness.

Inuyasha craned his neck forward as far as it could go, squinting his eyes. "What's taking you so long, stupid?" His voice was bitter as always, echoing down to her. The belittling name was nothing new.

Sometimes Kagome wanted to stay in the well. Sometimes she wished it would be destroyed and she had no choice but to stay in her time. If that happened, Inuyasha couldn't reprimand her for not answering his every beck and call. Even better, she could be destroyed along with it. Irrational thoughts, but she knew that she couldn't survive being denied access to him. Death would be the only escape from the pain she would feel when nothing but scattered planks of wood remained of her connection to him. She would miss Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and the others she had met on her adventures for the jewel shards. They were people and creatures who had become her closest of friends.

"HELLO?! Anyone stupid down there?"

Kagome dipped her head, resting her chin upon her chest. When would the emotional abuse stop? She wasn't stupid and she knew that he knew better, but that didn't stop him from constantly pushing her down below him. His voice echoed painfully in her ears and she finally stood up, her backpack clutched in her left hand.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I'm coming," her reply was less than courteous. She placed her bag on her shoulders and climbed up the stones, using the roots as bearings. Once in the light, with Inuyasha a breath from her face, Kagome threw her bag at him. "What you want is in there."

The half-demon immediately discarded her first aid box and found the package of instant noodles Kagome had brought especially for him. "A-ha! Kagome, you're the best!"

"Yeah…sure," she examined the splinter in her right index finger with one eye closed, ignoring the sounds of the simple food preparation. A few moments later and the splinter was freed from her flesh. She glared at the drop of crimson that oozed from the minor wound and before she could bandage it, Inuyasha was back in her face, his warm hands encircling hers. She could feel his breath against her cheek, his tongue sticking out partially as he concentrated on bandaging her fingertip.

"Whaddya go and do that for?"

Satisfied with his work, Inuyasha returned to his meal, watching her from the corners of his eyes. His ears twitched once in response to her silence. When he looked at her again, her back had been turned to him. He tilted his head, reaching out a clawed hand to touch her shoulder, but thinking better of it and withdrawing it. His voice was soft as velvet, "Kagome?"

She whirled on him then. Hair of onyx whipped around her face, clinging to her cheeks, which were wet with tears. The expression of hatred and blatant anger made him flinch back some. The noodles dropped to the ground, unnoticed and he held up his hands innocently. He was genuinely confused.

"WOW, Inuyasha! You actually called me by the name given to me rather than the normal one you think fits me properly." Her tone was like a whip against him, sending tremors of pain up and down his pride. This was to serve as a warning, but before he could properly react, his mouth reacted first.

"What? You don't like hearin' the truth?" He immediately regretted these words, cupping his hand over his mouth.

Kagome's hands clenched in tight fists and her teeth gritted so hard, Inuyasha thought for a moment that they would shatter like the Shikon jewel had. He waited for it – the command that would send him face-down in the dirt. But…it didn't come. Instead, when he opened his eyes, she was gone. Her scent had faded on the wind, leaving him alone, his right pant leg soaked with water from the spilt noodles.

He growled, slapping the cup further away on the grass. _I'm the one who's stupid. Damn my pride._

--------

A/N: OK – so I've never written an Inuyasha fic. As a matter of fact, I haven't seen the entire anime yet, but am working on it. So I don't really know where this is going, I just wanted to test the waters and feel the sensation I get when I write. It has been a long, long time. Hints, criticism, suggestions, etc. warmly welcomed!


End file.
